Illusion of Grandeur
by Nanaya Sama
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle is a vital part of a secret organization founded by three silver priests. As one of the seven Magical Lords, he has to take an apprentice, who is none other than a certain raven with green eyes-Harry Potter.SLASH TMR/HP  CHP 2 is up!
1. Prologue

This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I'm kinda nervous, and it might have some mistakes cuz it's not beta-ed. Anyone that would like to beta this story can PM me. Anyhoo, I sincerely apologize for any grammar mistakes…

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. Seriously, if I owned, HP would be totally 18+ and filled with yaoi~~~ XDD

Pairing: Harry/Tom (Voldemort)

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Mystery

Name: Illusion of Grandeur

Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle is a vital part of a secret organization founded by three silver priests. As one of the seven Magical Lords, he has to take an apprentice, who is none other than a certain raven with green eyes-Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>XOXOXO~~~~~~~~~<strong>Prologue<strong>~~~~~~~~~OXOXOX

* * *

><p>Snowflakes fell down from the sky gently, like the soft feathers from an angel's wing, and covered the frozen earth beneath his feet.<p>

Winter has arrived rather abruptly this year.

The wind hollered and wailed sharply, like some wounded beast, and the sky is covered in billowing masses of clouds, turning it into a depressing grey color. Amidst all the whiteness, a lean figure is walking toward the very edge of the glacier.

He doesn't really know what he's looking for, there's just this voice that keeps on calling out to him, and somehow, it lured him here. A sudden gust of wind blew back his hood, revealing the young face of a boy. Beneath his thick eyelashes, black eyes glittered with eagerness and anxiety. The wind blew all over his face like sharp knifes, causing it to gain an unnatural fluster, but underneath all the redness, his face is pale, so pale that it's almost vampire like.

The boy lifted his head, right in front of him, two glaciers joint together and became a cave. The snowflakes that fell around it all got sucked into the cave into a swirling, invisible vortex, and then disappear into a dead silence.

As if been devoured by something terrible...

* * *

><p>Blood curling screams erupted from deep within the cave.<p>

It sounded like the screams of a devil from the depths of hell, frightening, and maddening. Then, it slowly shifted into the scream of a little girl, mixed in with terrible pain and sick euphoria, and every warm scream pierced through the winter air like sharp daggers.

The boy is now standing at the mouth of the cave.

All around him, the sound of the roaring wind and swirling snow started to disappear, until all sounds faded into nothingness, save for the scream that breaks out at random.

He stared into the darkness of the cave, and fear washed over him in huge waves, his eyes are wide and his pupils dilated, reflecting the darkness of the cave.

Then suddenly, came an ascending crackling sound. The boy looked down and saw that black, vine like threads are coming from within the cave and weaving their way towards him. He knelt down with one knee, then, as if controlled by some unseen force, he lowered his head till the tip of his nose is almost touching the ground. What he doesn't know is, at the moment, wormlike vines are starting to appear on his pale face, more and more, clearer and clearer, getting more and more concentrated by the second. His dark eyes are now completely black, even the whites of his eyes are now black, and dark crimson dots flickered occasionally in his iris.

With a thick gurgling sound, the vines below the boy's feet swelled up into a big black lump and erupted through the ground. The boy heard the harsh sounds of the wind and saw a swirl of white in all the blackness, then nothing.

* * *

><p>"Did you know that you had almost killed yourself?" The voice is emotionless, and it's definitely male. It's gentle, but at the same time, cruel and cold.<p>

The boy raised his terrified face, his eyes had turned into a dark crimson color, and they look like liquid pools of blood. He stared at his rescuer. It's a boy older than him, with short silver hair that flew around wildly in the wind, and his white velvet cloak with silver linings billowed out behind him.

"What's your name?" He asked the silver haired boy, who stared at him coldly before answering: "Alois."

The boy looked down at the ground and then whispered: "Tom. My name is Tom."

Alois didn't give an indication that he had heard Tom, he just turned around. Tom looked around Alois into the cave and saw that the vine like materials had materialized into a hand. It's the color of coal and it looks dry and burnt. Also, it's definitely not a human hand since there are only four fingers, each with sharp finger nails dripping with slime and grime. Tom stared at the repulsive thing with wide eyes before collecting himself once again and gazed down at the ground.

Many years later, when Tom looks back at this memory, he knew then, that it was a dark omen for what's yet to come...

* * *

><p>AN: Yep~ I know it's really short but it's really just the prologue, the chapters will get longer. I'm a lazy person, so I might update kinda slowly, but I will not abandon this story, right. Also, Alois has nothing to do with Harry, and HarryTom interaction will come much later in the story, yeah. Also, please please please spare a review! I practically LIVE for reviews, it's what motivates me~ XD

-LUV,

Nanaya SamaXOXO


	2. 2 Red Dots

『_England 。Little Whinging_』

A young small child lay fast asleep beneath the shadows of a willow tree. The sun shone brightly in the summer sky and the wind blew gently, occasionally ruffling the boy's hair and blowing up his bangs to reveal a tiny lightning shaped scar.

"BOY! STOP LOAFING AROUND AND GET SWEETIE DUDDERS SOMETHING TO EAT!"

And along with the screeching voice, came a cold bucket of water that wetted Harry thoroughly from head to toe. Coughing violently and blinking his eyes owlishly he pushed himself up from the warm grass. Wobbling slightly, he made his way into the house.

"JUST HURRY UP ALREADY YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHITE! DEAR DUDDERS IS HUNGRY!" The screeching voice came again, and Harry muttered a quite: "Yes, Aunt Petunia", before making his way into the stainless kitchen. The bright lights reflecting off all the pots and silverware stung his eyes and bright green eyes began to water. He rubbed at them tiredly then proceeded to make the snacks. A few minutes later, he emerged from the kitchen with a huge plate piled high with a rather queer mix of 3 pieces of bread, 4 pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs, Mars Bars and a scoop of ice-cream(I know, I know, just bear with me XD). He carried the plate in to the living room-almost tripping over because of the oversized pants-and placed it on the table, meanwhile, a woman sat on the sofa, watching the scene unfold with cold eyes, not even offering to help.

"That took you long enough." She said scathingly, after glaring at the little boy, she turned and yelled in a sickeningly sweet voice: "Oh Dudders~ Your snack is ready! You can come down now!" A few moments later, with a loud piglike grunt, Dudley came rumbling down the stairs. He looks like the direct opposite of the little boy, with dirty blonde hair, insignificant brown eyes, and he's also looks quite over weight for a kid his age. He, glared at the other boy, before sinking into the expensive leather sofa: "Is he giving you trouble again, mom? It's okay, I'll willingly help you beat him pulp! I need to practice my fighting skills anyways." Sneering smugly at the other boy, he picked up the huge plate and started devouring the contents without manners of any sort, making grunting sounds as he chewed and swallowed, much like a pig. He tore open a Mars Bars roughly and bit into it, then, he threw the wrappers at the boy in the corner.

"How'd you like that? FREAK?" Scraps of food fell out of the corner of his mouth and onto the carpet. Seeing that the boy didn't reply, he continued with the assaulting. "Stupid freak can't even talk now, is that it? Did you lose your voice while crying for your parents? Speaking of which, where are your parents, Potter? Are they dead? They're dead!" He snorted and laughed, while the thin little boy just stood there quietly in the corner, head bowed low, and tiny trails of tear streaming down his petite face.

"Well, just go back to your room and leave us alone, boy! " Aunt Petunia screeched in her sharp soprano voice. Harry nodded quietly before dashing into his so called "room" a.k.a. the cupboard under the stairs. He curled up in his tiny bed and rocked his tiny body back and forth as he wept silent tears of loneliness.

* * *

><p>『4 Years Later 』<p>

It's dark.

Terribly so, it's so dark that he couldn't even make sense of what's going on. As Harry stood alone in the suffocating darkness, he heard a soft, hissing voice.

"Come...Come to me...Come to me..." Harry shivered slightly, the voice seemed to come from all around him, wrapping around him and giving him the feeling of being in a cocoon made of sounds. His feet moved on their own accord, and it feels like he's been disconnected from his body. As his feet dragged him onwards, he saw a tiny red glow.

I'm going to get out of here! He thought, and attempted to run, but found out he couldn't, as if his legs had been turned to jelly. The glow became bigger, and in front of him, he could see the distinct shape of a tunnel. And, along came a wave of hot moist air and a stomach turning smell. Like a mixture of the smell pieces of rotten meat, blood, and the smell inside a female's womb. Harry attempted to turn back, and found out that he couldn't, his feet then carried him into the tunnel, and onto a bridge, he looked down and his breakfast almost came up from his stomach. Beneath the bridge, is a great pit filled with hot, bubbling, blood like red goo. Occasionally, a bubble would appear and when it bursts, a wave of that nauseating smell would come with it.

Oh God, what is this place! Harry thought desperately and tried to break free of the invisible chains that had bonded his body in place, but it was entirely useless. He couldn't move a muscle, couldn't blink his eye, and couldn't even scream.

Then suddenly, a bulge appeared on the surface of the red goo, and what he saw, almost made him wish that he could die. He watched, as a thing-he really have no idea what to call it-slowly came up to the surface of the liquid. It had the body of a woman, except about thrice the normal size, with wet hair falling all over her face. The face has got no eyes, nose, or eyebrows whatsoever. But at the place where the mouth should have been, there's a huge black hole, which would open up and let out pained howls and screams that's mixed with pleasure and happiness. And the body, as Harry saw the body, the contents of his stomach came right out his mouth.

From stomach down, it looked completely like a mutilated fat worm. The bottom looked like a huge tube with creases. The creature convulsed repetitively, all the while howling and screaming. Then, Harry realized with a start what the creature is doing, it's giving birth.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up with a start to the sound of his Aunt's fist banging on the cupboard along with her shrill voice. He groaned slightly and shifted around on his little "bed" made of countless old blankets and old clothes. The memory from the dream burned into his mind like red hot iron. He felt nauseating, as if that smell is still all around him, as if that creature is still right in front of his eyes. He shook his head wildly, messy tresses flying all over his face. It's just a dream. He told him self. Just a terrible nightmare. Just a dream. Just a dream. He chanted it like some sort of holy mantra until he had calmed down slightly and stopped shivering. He brushed his hand through his raven locks and donned his clothes. Then opened the cupboard door.<p>

"BOY! WHY DID YOU WAKE UP SO LATE? WE RAISED YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? BY SLEEPING AND BEING LAZY LIKE A LAZY SWINE? HURRY UP AND MAKE US SOME BREAKFAST! NOW!" Uncle Vernon hollered at Harry and Harry could feel his eardrums ringing in protests. He quickly bowed his head and made his way into the spotless kitchen.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was an extremely chaotic affair.<p>

First, Uncle Vernon spilled coffee on his new tie and shirt. His face had turned purple with rage and somehow managed to blame it all on Harry. He started beating Harry and Harry fell and landed not so lightly on Aunt Petunia's lap. Who squealed in shock and spilled her breakfast tea all over Harry's hair and trashed her arms around wildly, hitting Dudley in the process. Dudley was hit in the face twice with his mother's flinging arms. His eyes rolled around randomly in his socket comically and he leaned back onto his chair, which fell backward and caused Dudley to hit the ground hard. Aunt Petunia yelled and Uncle Vernon howled, instantly crowding around their "Sweet Dudders" and attempted to wake him. Then, the shrill sound of doorbell interrupted their cries of concern.

"GO GET THE DOOR, BOY!" Harry opened the door and retrieved the mails from the mailmen.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia... There's a letter that's for me!" Harry's heart shaped face lit up with happiness as he saw a letter for him, but sadly, that happiness was quite short-lived.

"For you? Don't be absurd boy, no one would send a mai-" He snatched the mails from Harry's hand and was cut short as he saw a letter wrapped in parchment with Harry's name on it.

"So can I keep it, Uncle Vernon? It's for me right? It even says 'the cupboard under the stairs'!"

Uncle Vernon tore the letter open roughly with a vengeance. As he read over it, his face had somehow turned from it's normal pink to a deep red then to blue and then back to the plume like purple again, which, Harry thought was quite amusing.

"JUST WHAT I THOUGHT! FREAK! YOU'RE A FREAK! JUST LIKE YOUR FREAKISH PARENTS! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! JUST GO!" Uncle Vernon started shouting with rage and Harry could fell tears swell up in his eyes. He ran back to the cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the Dursley's house was flooded.<p>

Not with water of course, but with letters. All for a certain Mr. Harry Potter. The letters seemed to burst out from all sort of opening in the house. The chimney, the kitchen window, even the tiny attic. Nevertheless, despite their large amount, Harry never managed to get his hand on one of them. But it had been amusing enough for him to watch Uncle Vernon run around and burn letters while Aunt Petunia and Dudley cowered in the corner, wailing and squealing in fear. Whoever is sending these letters, Harry decided, must be the most brilliant guy on Earth.

After a week filled with chaos and letter madness, the Dursley's had finally decided to move from Little Whinging temporarily. They moved to a little house by the beach and decided to live there until the bloody letters stopped coming.

* * *

><p>Only a week has passed, and so much had happened. Harry and the Dursleys are now back at Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging. But everything had changed.<p>

Harry had found out during the course of the past week that he is a wizard, and so were his parents, who were murdered by a man called Voldemort. When he had first heard the news, Harry almost fainted. He had always thought that murders and evil lords are something from fiction stories, although this whole "Wizard" thing itself is like a fairy tale. Still, Harry found himself feeling quite skeptical. This whole "Harry Potter and his family are wizards" deal does seem quite surreal and it's with some difficulties that Harry had accepted the concept that there is a whole other world out there. A world filled with wizard, witches, and strange beings that he had never heard of, it's the world of magic. _However_, Harry wondered,_ is the Magical World really a safe and nice place to be? While it certainly is the perfect escape from the Dursleys and a great chance to learn about something new, could he be in danger?_ For all he knows, one crazy plastic surgery addict(he figured that out from Hagrid's description of the man) had already came after him. And Harry's almost certain that there are other maniacs out there that would like to kill kids. Hagrid had promised him that he would be under the protection of England's greatest wizard - Albus Dumbledore, while he studies at Hogwarts, but Harry is still feeling uncertain. If this man really is as strong as Hagrid said, then why hadn't him protected his family from the crazy Voldemort guy? And what about during the summer breaks when he's not at Hogwarts? How will this Super Dumble Bee guy protect him then? Harry snorted, at the moment, he's not going to just recklessly put his trust into this Dumbledore guy who he doesn't even know, he's going to have to wait and observe for himself.

* * *

><p>『_England 。Le cœur_』<p>

The first time that Tom had stepped into this place known as "Le Cœur", was 50 years ago. He had changed so much, but this place, looks exactly the way it looks 50 years ago, without a single change. "Le cœur"is settled at the very middle of England, and not a single being lived in the one mile radius of this buildling. It's at the very top of the highest glacier, the sharp rooftop looking as if it would poke through the cloud and into the sky at any moment. Many people would say that this, is the heart of England. However, little did they know, the real heart of England is actually right underneath, like a mirror image beneath the horizon. Deep down inside the core of the Earth.

The deepest place, is known as "The Valley of Prophecies".

* * *

><p>Which is exactly where Tom is right now.<p>

Tom stood in the hallow room, this whole place is made out of crystalized ice. This palace is the core of all things magical, and this is the place where the Silver Priests slept. In the middle of the room, in three crystal coffins, with rays of gentle reflected lights beating down on them, lay the figures of three people.

Two male, one female.

Their whole body seemed to be carved right out of crystal, and they look almost transparent. They have the face of the most beautiful angels and they wore identical robes made with the softest silk.

Tom knelt down beside the coffins and lowered his head respectfully, then, a voice spoke. It sounded masculine but at the same time feminine, it sounded smooth but with a slightly rough edge, Tom knew, that this is the voice of the silver priest's soul.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, this map beneath you shows the location of a suburb in London called Little Whinging."

Tom stared at the icy ground beneath his feet, a map started to appear on the smooth surface and along with it, a couple of glowing blue spots and 2 red dots.

"You are to go there, and retrieve a boy with the name of Harry Potter, who will become your rightful apprentice."

Tom's crimson eyes narrowed and his lips tightened. Harry Potter, isn't that the name of the boy who is supposed to defeat him? Didn't he kill the boy's parents? How is he supposed to face the boy now? Would the boy even be willing to become his apprentice?

His thin lips moved: "And why are there two Lords over there already?"

"One of the red dot is your apprentice, Harry Potter."

"The what about the other one?" Tom asked slowly. "What is the other red dot?"

END~~~~

AN: Here is chapter 1! I know it's kinda short but I'll try to make the next few chapters longer. And once again, thanks to everyone who reads and I love you all for bearing with my horrible horrible grammar! The next update might take like a week or something since school is going to start next week, luckily I dun have much homework and for that I'm gladdddd XDD. There's going to be a lot of OCs in this story and I will try to stick to canon as much as I can. But for those of you who don't like OCs... Mah~ Just have to live with it :DD Oh and one last thing, Le cœur seems to mean "Heart" in french... Or am I wrong..? -Luv

Nanaya Sama


	3. Twists of Fate

AN: AHAHAHA! Chapter 2 is here! Sorry it's taken me so long….. But lot's of things has being happening and I am kinda busy…. But I'll keep updating the story so DUN WORRY. Anyways, here's chapter 2. Enjoooy~

Disclaimer: ***Shit I hate writing this*** Anyways….I don't own Harry Potter ***Sob***

* * *

><p>XOXO-Chapter 2-XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>『_England。Little Whinging_』<p>

Something has arrived in Little Whinging.

And Harry don't think that it's a good thing.

It had first started with the disappearance of little children. Their high pitched scream often piercing through the suffocating silence of night. Then the next morning, their body would appear mysteriously, on the dry pavement. The bodies were often mutated beyond recognition. At first, the body would turn out completely normal, without a mark. But then, as time slowly ticked by, the body would start to fall apart in the most grossing manner. The spine would first separate from the back of the body, leaving a big gaping hole at the back. Then, intestines and blood would ooze out of the giant opening, tainting the pavement in different shades of red and brown. The legs and arms are the next to fall, they would disconnect from the body with a soft "pop" and more blood follows. The head often comes last. It would roll off from the neck, with vacant window like eyes that stares into nothingness. The eyes would often pop out from their socket more often then not, and when they do, they would explode into little crystalline flowers the color of blood. The police had come and gone, they had tried everything they could, but it was all in vain.

The Dursleys were also scared. They had placed padlocks on Dudley's door to protect him from the so called "Beast". However, Harry had only scoffed at their futile attempt to protect their son, whatever that thing is, Harry is almost 100% sure that it couldn't be stopped by a simple wooden door and padlocks that even he himself can open with a mere paperclip. Still, he didn't bother to mention it to the Dursleys, they were often in a bad mood. If he pisses them off, he could be thrown out onto the street and left alone with "The Beast".

Wether Harry had foreseen it or not, one day, at dinner time, Harry accidentally spilled the hot tomato soup onto Uncle Vernon's new shirt. Uncle Vernon's face had instantly changed into a deep shade of prune-like purple and he immediately threw Harry out of the door. A mere minute later, Harry found himself alone on the abandoned street. He was left in utter darkness since the street lamps had been smashed into glittering pieces of glass.

Then suddenly, he heard the footsteps.

* * *

><p>『_England。Raon Town_』<p>

Aerith adjusted her cloak and stepped out from the carriage into the blazing sun, her hood shading away most of her face. The town of Raon smelled like salty sea water and different types of wild flowers. The warm sea breeze blew gently, and a couple of seagulls hooted happily in the sky, giving the whole town a cheerful atmosphere. The towns people also seemed friendly and happy. Everyone, from the fishermen to the businessmen, everyone's face has being stretched by a happy and sincere smile. The perfect scene of a peaceful town. Aerith couldn't help but smile to herself. No one knows, but the town of Raon has got a huge secret.

It's the opening to the Abyss of Souls.

And that is exactly why Aerith is here today.

Up ahead, Aerith saw an old woman carrying a basket walking across the street shakily. A carriage raced toward the old woman and crashed into her with a vicious force. The old woman's lifeless body flew into the air like a broken kite, her blood creating a wide arc in the air and she landed with a hollow thud. Aerith frowned in disdain and lowered her head, to show some respect for the old woman. She continued walking forward, and paused right in front of the carriage which is still speeding toward her.

"Move aside, you lowly bitch! Show some respect for the magical noble family of Phantoncy! Move or we will crash you to pieces!" The horseman's pink pudgy face turned purple and distorted into an ugly sneer. Aerith glanced up, and smiled serenely at the horseman, paralyzing him with her exotic beauty. Then, she raised her hand high up above her head and brought it down as if she's wielding a knife. The horseman froze, and the next moment, blood erupted from where his neck had gotten slashed open and Aerith's perfect face has caught that spray. And hot blood now dripped, from her chin, nose, and eyebrows. She arched one perfect eyebrow at the town people, who cowered away from her intense stare and whimpered slightly in fear. Aerith turned her head, not wanting to waste one more second here, she walked away without a glance.

* * *

><p>『_Hogwarts。Headmaster's Office_』<p>

Albus Dumbledore was fiddling with his bowl of lemon drops when he heard the heavy footsteps that belongs to no one else but Hagrid. Sighing mentally, he plastered a warming smile onto his face and raised his head, just in time to be sprayed with a shower of stinking saliva.

"Headmaster! Yer cannot let this happen again! Some students are doing this on purpose I tell ya! This is the 3rd time of the month!"

Hagrid was stomping around while waving his hand wildly in the air, knocking over several vases and decoration. Then, noticing the chaos he had created and the odd stare Dumbledore is giving him, he grinned sheepishly and slumped down onto a chair. Awkwardness loomed over the whole room, even the usually noisy portraits had closed their mouth, staring intently at the two living occupants of the room. (Forks was ignored...AHAHAHHAHAHAHHA XD)

Hagrid opened his mouth again to speak, but he was stopped with a curt wave of Dumbledore's hand.

"Hagrid... I completely understand what your pumpkins mean to you..."Here, he stared at Hagrid intently and paused.

"But Headmaster! You have to do something-"

"And I shall announce it at dinner tonight that no student is allowed onto your pumpkin field until the day after Halloween." Dumbledore finished with a slight grin on his elderly face. However, that grin didn't quite reach his eyes. Because he knew...that someone is out there, attempting to ruin Halloween.

And he's got a fairly good idea as to who that person might be.

* * *

><p>Me: Muahahahahaha! Second Chapter done! Shortest chapter ever! Rejoice!<p>

Harry: Yep! Please review! Review and you'll get a full box of handmade cookies made by me! *cute smile*

Tom:*Pulls Harry behind him* and I'll crucio the XXXX out of anyone who dare touch my pet.

Me: Oi...Shut up already...Tommy

Harry: *Squeaks* Tommy! *Squish Tom's face*

Tom: I...Idiot...*Turns and Blushes*

Me: Anyways, reviews! Reviews and I'll update faster!


End file.
